Potter's Dating My Sister!
by fangirl23
Summary: *Possible Spoilers!* Takes place in the 6th book. Ron has just found out about Harry and Ginny. And he's not OK with them being together. Rated M for language PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK!


**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! Here's a short story I just wrote. It's about Ron accepting Harry and Ginny's new relationship. Please comment on it! I don't write short stories much so I'd like feedback.**

**Thanks!**

**-poisonedpoem**

This story is from Ron's POV

_Damn him! Damn him straight to hell!_

Ron sat cross-legged on his bed, digging is nails into his pillow.

Harry sat on his own bed, studying the Maurder's Map, completely unaware of Ron glaring at him.

_Look at him and his map. Disgusting!_

Earlier today they played the final Qudditch match for the cup and Ginny played for Harry and they won. After the game, while everyone was celebrating their victory, Harry and Ginny kissed.

_Stupid Potter! Snogging my sister! He deserves to have a pillow thrown at him._

Ron looked down at his hands where he was clutching is pillow. Then he lifted it into the air and threw it at Harry.

"HA!" Ron made no effort to hid his laugh when the pillow hit Harry, who almost toppled off of his bed.

Harry straightened his glasses, which had almost been knocked off too, and then turned to Ron.

"What the hell?" Harry dropped the map on to his bed as he yelled at Ron.

Ron crossed his arms and looked away smugly. "You were supposed to catch it."

Harry picked up the pillow and smacked Ron across the face with it. Ron quickly then jumped up and snatched the pillow from Harry's hand.

"Why'd you do that?"

"You were supposed to catch it!" Harry spoke in a cocky tone.

Ron raised the pillow again but before it hit it's target, Harry rose an arm, stopping him.

"Ron. We're not going to have a pillow fight."

The pillow dropped to the ground as Ron realized what he was about to start. Then he sat back on to his bed and Harry did the same.

Ron kept his eyes on the ground while Harry studied him intently.

"You're mad." Harry observed. His tone was poking fun at Ron.

Ron glared at him. "What do I have to be mad about, you sister kissing git?"

Harry folded his arms across his chest. "I think I was just proving right."

Ron jumped up again and stood in front of Harry. "Well, why wouldn't I be mad? First you kiss my sister. In front of me! Then you walk off with her for hours. THEN you two waltz in and announce you're officially dating!" Ron paused to catch his breath. "That's just to much for a guy to handle in one night."

"Ron," Harry started, "I thought you said it was great Ginny and I are together."

"No." Ron shook his head fiercely. "_Hermione _said it was great. _I_ tried to kick you."

"Oh yeah." Harry looked away while remember the incident. "Then Hermione punched you."

Ron rubbed his shoulder. "You don't need to remind me of that."

The two Gryfindors sat in silence for a few moments until Harry broke it.

"So _are_ you mad about Ginny and I dating?"

Ron shrugged. "Kinda."

Harry sat back. "Then who is it _OK_ for Ginny to date?"

Ron considered that question for a bit.

_Who would I be fine with Ginny dating? Definitely not Dean. Or that other guy, what's his face. They're all gits._

Ron cocked his head to the side as he thought.

_Harry's not a git. Well not all the time. I guess he's a decent guy for her to date. He is trying to beat Voldemort. That's a plus._

Ron shrugged and sunk down on his bed. "I guess you'll do."

Harry stared at Ron in disbelief. "That's it? After all that yelling and pillow throwing."

"Are you unhappy that I'm OK with Ginny and you?"

Harry waved his hands in the air. "No, no. I was just expecting it to take you a little longer to be OK with it."

"What can I say?" Ron shrugged again. "I'm a pretty easy going guy."

Harry sunk down into his own bed too. "That's for sure."

"But wow!" Ron shook his head back and forth. "I just can't believe it!"

Harry gave Ron a confused look. "Can't believe what?"

"Potter's dating my sister!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Like I said, not that long. But please give me feedback! :D**

* * *


End file.
